Savage
by Silver Pride
Summary: Human Au.Dr.Pitchiner decides to check in on the progress being done on his future Mental Institution deep in the mountainous wilderness only to descover that a 'Ghost' has been causing construction workers to run in fear.Deciding to investigate on the mystery Pitch realises that he may not be prepared for what lay behind the trees;he may even need to call upon the help of a friend
1. Chapter 1

Two men stood atop a snow topped hill. Both overlooking a spacious clearing that lay at the end of the gentle slope.

"Alright Doctor Pitchiner" The burly workman began as he scanned the large construction site that he was charged to supervise. "So far nearly everything is coming along nicely. The main buildings and resident houses all have their firm cement foundations, which as you know were hard enough to dig up."

"Please, Mr. Donnelly," The doctor stated smoothly, bright eyes overlooking the mountainous clearing in which the constructors worked. "Feel free to call me Pitch."

"Yes, well-"Mr. Donnelly continued awkwardly, "With the near constant snow, the ground was nearly rock solid but we managed. Walls are going up in sections One through Three, yet our main focus is the main foundation. We want to get it finished before the real heavy weather comes in-"

Pitch cut in at that point, eyes finally moving from the assembly to meet the shifting orbs of the man before him. "You said that there are walls going up through sectors one to three?" A nod. "Yet as I recall, I specified _four_ sections."

The workman fidgeted uncomfortably as he pointed the forth section of the site, the basic groundwork was somewhat hidden from sight by unkempt vegetation.

"Well, Mr. Pitch.." The worker began, "The p-problem is that..."

"Spit it out already, I am not paying you to stand around stuttering."

Mr. Donnelly's eyes widened at the sudden exclamation and the words suddenly spilled from his mouth.

"The lads think it's cursed!"

At these words, the doctor's interests suddenly peeked and his previous anger was replaced with curiosity.

"Cursed? What do you mean by cursed?" The man questioned immediately.

"Well the men that I assigned to that area began complaining to me about two weeks into the job." Donnelly began, nodding towards the group of men who were eating by a group of trailers. "They claimed that peculiar things were happening. Belongings were going missing, work being undone, etcetera. But every time that they came to me, I sent them back. It was after one particular night though that they strait-out _refused_ to return to the site."

Pitch stopped the man there. "I was under the understanding that you and your men halted work _before_ night sets."

Mr. Donnelly nods. "Oh, on normal days we do. But this night we _had to_ work, as there was a mighty storm brewing and there were vital things to finish before we could stop. I –as per usual- made my rounds through the site." He continued, deep in thought. "All of the other sectors were nearly done and the last stop on my trip was sector four. But when I arrived, I did _not_ see the men working. I saw them _relocating_."

Pitch's head tilted in confusion. "Relocating?"

"They were moving the trailers away from the site." He explained. "I questioned them as to what they were doing and they stated that - and I quote 'We found out what was messing with us, and there is no way that we are going back there.'. I continued to ask them what exactly had frightened them, but could not get a clear statement from any of them. The men were downright shaking with anxiety. And do remember that we are talking about strong, level-headed workmen." Taking a slightly shaky breath Mr. Donnelly continued. "I couldn't just let them leave without investigating. So I took a stroll around the site."

At this point Mr. Donnelly decided that his hands were the most captivating appendages in the entire world.

Pitch sighed at the halt in speech and gestured impatiently to the man before him. "May I remind you sir, that I am _highly_ trained and recognised in the fields of Abnormal, behavioral and personality psychology. I think that I can handle a simple daunting narrative."

Looking slightly affronted by what Pitch had said, Mr. Donnelly huffed. "_This_ is no mere _narrative_, Mr. Pitch." He hissed lowly. "When I neared the abandoned site, I saw what my men ran from."

"And what was it exactly that transformed your strapping, brave, intrepid men into trembling cowards?" The Doctor asked with sickening sweetness.

Mr. Donnelly- to his credit- did not shout out in his anger. Instead he took a deep breath.

"It was a ghost."


	2. Chapter 2

The previous annoyance that had filled Pitch's eyes was suddenly replaced with an overpowering fascination.

In an instant, Pitch was directly in front of his worker, intent amber orbs boring deep into the gray eyes of Mr. Donnelly.

"A Ghost, you say?"

Taken slightly off guard by the sudden confrontation, Mr. Donnelly stumbled back, stuttering. "Y-yes. A Ghost."

Lips twitching upwards, Pitch returned his gaze to sector four.

"Well then, sir." Pitch pronounced carefully, not wanting to reveal his inner fascination. "You have gained my attention. And I will personally attend to this matter. By the end of this week I expect the work on sector four to resume."

As he had began to stride down the hill towards a certain abandoned construction area, the desperate voice of the head supervisor drifted to the Doctor's ears.

"Doctor!" Mr. Donnelly huffed as he ran to meet Pitch. Skidding across the snow, the man halted beside the awaiting Doctor. "How can you simply waltz towards something as dangerous and unpredictable as this, and still be confident enough to say that my men can work in a few days?" He questioned incredulously. "You don't even know what you are facing!"

At this point the slight upturn of Pitch's lips transformed into a full-blown grin. Slightly pointed teeth gleamed in the light of the rising sun.

"Mr. Donnelly." Pitch tutted. "There is a simple thing that separates myself from you and your men. Would you like to guess what that would be?"

Raising a brow, Mr. Donnelly answered with the first things that came into his mind.

"Eyebrows? Facial Hair?"

A slight growl emitted from the Doctor as he subconsciously ran a hand over his face, silently muttering something along the lines of "_Stupid genetics_..."

"No" Pitch practically barked. "The difference is _fear_." He reviled smugly as he saw the confusion on the other man's face. "If you have not noticed in my previous statements, I have dedicated my _life_ to the study and understanding of the human mind. That is of course why I am building an entire psychiatric hospital in this beautiful area. I have learned many things throughout my years. One of which being the relaxation caused from a secluded area clothed in natural splendour." Pitch gestured to their surroundings. "And another piece of knowledge being that fear is often unrealistic. Fear blinds people from common senses. Fear tricks the mind into desperation. Fear is _everywhere_. Fear _kills_." The doctor's level eyes finally met the widened ones of his companion. "And I, unlike so many others, have learned to adapt to it. Fear does not need to control your life. But fear is a great tool for warning you from unwise choices. Yet, as you and your workmen flee at the _slightest_ sign of danger, _I_ will investigate and determine whether or not this apparent threat is _worthy_ of my fear."

Sharply turning away from the now gaping workman, the experienced doctor resumed his trek towards the nearly vacant lot of his land, only pausing a moment to call over his shoulder before disappearing into the thicket.

"Until the next time we meet, Mr. Donnelly."


	3. Chapter 3

Armed with only the thick fur-lined trench coat on his lean back and the curiosity of an overgrown feline, Pitch trekked through the wooden landscape, eyes intent for any sign of the so-called Ghost.

After hours of weaving his way between the frost coated bark that covered the multiple trees, Pitch finally spots an indication of what he was looking for.

Prints in the snow, both of feet and the occasional hand.

"Well, well" Pitch began softly, kneeling down to inspect the new-found trail, "It seems that this _phantom_ isn't all that it is made out to be."

At that moment, a nearby twig snapped.

Pitch instantly concealed himself behind a nearby tree, grasping the hem of his thick fur coat as to not let it be seen as well.

Listening carefully, Pitch heard no more breaking twigs. Instead, the soft crunching of snow met his ears.

With previously unknown stealth, Pitch twisted his neck around the curve of the tree to catch sight of the unknown being beyond.

Unknowing that he had been holding his breath; Pitch let loose a large sigh as he viewed the creature that stood a few metres ahead of him.

A small smile spread across his lips.

"Why hello there little bunny rabbit."

The diminutive creature's white ears raised into the air faster than a fat cat rolling down a flight of stairs. Frozen in unnecessary fear, the rabbit's chest rose and fell rapidly as it stared at the undetermined threat.

Although Pitch was still a far distance from the bunny, he could practically taste the panic that rose from it.

Kneeling down slowly, Pitch met the shifting eyes of the rabbit.

"Now then, you wouldn't happen to know where I can find a ghost, would you?"

The bunny did not answer. Pitch had expected it not to.

What Pitch did not expect was the swift twitch of the pale ears in the opposite direction or the swerving of the creature's attention.

Caught off guard, Pitch found himself turning with the rabbit...

Only to see a pallid figure pounce from a nearby bush. Pitch gapped as he witnessed the figure soar through the chilled air, feet barely toughing the ground as it aimed a spear-like object at its target.

The Rabbit.

The creature had mere moments before being impaled upon the sharpened wood.

It didn't stand a chance.

.

Plucking the carcass off of the weapon expertly, the figure gently rested it inside of a sack that had previously been slung across its shoulders.

Hefting the already jam-packed sack, the figure turned his face towards Pitch...

"Dear Lord..."


End file.
